Must Survive
by stand alone complex
Summary: Based on a true story. Kagome is 8, Souta is 9. They get kiddnaped. much worse is in store. little language and mention of rape but no detail. oneshot.


Hello. This story is dedicated to Shasta and Dylan Groene, the little 8-yr-old girl and her 9-yr-old brother who were kidnapped and raped from Idaho. I want everyone to know their story, and that sickos like Joseph E. Duncan, are still out there. I hope and pray for everyone who is reading this right now to be careful and to watch who they talk to. Please try to help society by putting these kinds of people away. Thank you, now for the story. This is a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the story line…. So don't sue! Even though there are the parts about Kikyo that are mine. I guess you could consider her as his conscience…. Except in another body….

000000begin story000000

A man and a woman stood in a little Hotel room. The room was dark and had the once beautiful peach wallpaper, now brown and sickly, peeling off. The woman sat on a bed with a short black skirt on and pink spaghetti strapped tank top on. There was a man in front of her sitting up in a recliner chair. He had on worn overalls and a dark blue shirt on. His long, black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Suddenly, the woman spoke.

"Go Naraku. Go and get that little girl and her older brother. I want you to punish them. Do what you please. But make sure you kill everyone except the eight and nine year old." Said a woman with long black hair and cold brown eyes. A man in front of her smiled an evil, perverted smile.

"Anything…?" the man known as Naraku asked, his smile growing every minute.

"Anything. Now go!" She said and pointed to the door. He nodded and got up.

"Yes Lady Kikyo. Anything you want." He said and ran out the door. As soon as he left, Kikyo put a cold smile on her face.

"Lets see how much pain you can stand…" She said and started for the door.

000000scene change000000

It was early in the morning when her mother called her down stairs. " Kagome! Kagome come down stairs please!" Her mother yelled. Kagome got up and heard the fear in her mom's voice. She went to her brother's bed and got him up.

"Souta… Something's not right. Come with me." The 8-yr old Kagome said and got her 9-yr-old brother up.

"Ok. Lets go." He said and got his steel baseball bat and followed Kagome down the stairs. When they got downstairs, Kagome gasped.

000000flashback000000

Her mom, her mom's boyfriend, and her 13-yr-old brother Slade were tied up with a man standing over them in all black with a pistol and a hammer. Her family already had some cut marks and bruises.

"Kagome, Souta! I want you to do whatever he says! Maybe you can stay alive!" Their mother shouted, tears streaming down her face. Kagome and Souta nodded.

"Come here…" He said. Kagome and Souta walked over slowly and cautiously. Souta gripped his bat.

000000end flashback000000

Souta went in front of Kagome, holding the bat in front of him ready to strike. "Who are you and why are you here?" Souta demanded, trying to keep the tears from falling and the fear out of his voice.

"Why, dear child, my name is Naraku and I will be your kidnapper today." He said and started walking for them.

"NO! Keep away from us!" Souta yelled, wildly swinging his bat around. He successfully hit Naraku in the face and stomach.

"Why you little brat…" Naraku mumbled, "You're going to pay for that! But I'll deal with you later. " He said and ran after them. He got them and tied them up. He went outside and laid them in the front yard. He went back in and Kagome heard lots of grunts, gunshots, and a sound like a bat hitting something soft.

Kagome and Souta lay there crying and thinking of their family. Kagome glanced at the open door and saw her brother, Slade, stagger out of the house, bloody and beaten.

"Kagome…" He coughed out blood, "Souta… stay safe… please…" He said and hacked up more blood and feel down in a pool of his blood, dead.

"SLADE!" Kagome and Souta cried. They only feared the rest of their family was like that; maybe even worse. Naraku came out, grabbed Slade and threw him back in the house. Naraku was COVERED in their family's blood and a whole new wave of tears came.

He went over to Souta and Kagome, picked them up, knocked them out, and put them in his car. "Now time to get to a place no one can find me… Montana." He said and took off in his stolen car.

000000 a few hours later, at the crime scene000000

A woman with long black hair and violet eyes came up to the door. She had next to her, her nine-yr-old son. He had silver hair down to his waist and cute puppy ears on his head. He had golden eyes and had his hands crossed across his chest. She knocked on the door.

"Now Inuyasha remember to behave. This is my best friend and I wants you to make a good impression." She said looking at her son.

"Ok fine…" He mumbled. She knocked on the door again. 'They're supposed to be home…' she thought and opened the door. As soon as she saw the bloody mess she quickly kneeled down and turned her son around, so he was facing her.

"Don't look baby, don't look…" She said and pulled out her phone. She called 911.

000000scene change (in Montana) 000000

Kagome woke up very drowsy and tied to a chair. She took a look at her surroundings. She was in a log cabin it looked like. There was a bed in front of her, and a window above that. She looked down the hall and saw a kitchen, beyond that she guessed it was like a normal house. She looked beside her and saw her brother staring at her, also tied to a chair.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Souta said worried. Kagome nodded.

"Souta. Yea. I'm all right. He hasn't done anything yet has he?" Kagome asked. Souta shook his head. "Yet." He said. As soon as he did, they heard a flush of a toilet and out came Naraku, stretching.

"Ah. I see you two are awake. Now, time to have MY fun. I think the little boy will go first." Naraku said and smiled a very disturbing and creepy smile. He went over to Souta and untied him. He picked Souta up and threw him on the bed.

"NO! Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" Kagome screamed and kept yelling other shouts; even threats. She used words she never even thought she could say. The words only her mommy had used.

Naraku grew irritated of her screams. "SHUT UP BITCH! YOU'LL BE NEXT!" He screamed and slapped Kagome. Kagome didn't give up though. She kept screaming until she thought she would loose her voice. Naraku slammed a piece of duct tape on her mouth. "THAT should keep you quiet." He muttered and went to the bed. He started doing indescribable and horrible things to Souta.

Souta yelled out in pain and tried to get away but couldn't. Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes. Oh how she wanted to help him, but couldn't. "SOUTA!" she tried to cry out, but she couldn't reach him. The tears came down, one by one by one. Soon, rivers were running down Kagome's now pale cheeks. Souta was even paler, and still being forced to move with Naraku. Kagome shielded her eyes. 'This can't be happening…' she thought.

After Naraku was done with Souta, he decided to take a break. He tied Souta up again and left the cabin.

000000scene change000000

Naraku walked into the building looking for Kikyo. "Lady Kikyo? Lady Kikyo? Where are you?" He asked looking around.

"Right here you fool. Now what do you want?" Kikyo asked while coming out of a dark corner. Naraku bowed in respect.

"Lady Kikyo, I have done your request. I haven't done anything to the girl yet but I did have my way with the boy. I wanted to know if I were to leave them alive, or to kill them." Naraku asked, still bowing.

"Good. I don't care what you do to them. Just as long as you have them, make sure you keep them well fed and such." She said. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes Lady Kikyo. Thank you." He said and hurried back to the cabin.

000000back at the cabin000000

Kagome managed to get the duct tape off. "Souta…Souta, are you alive? Can you hear me?" Kagome squeaked. She had used her voice so much she could only manage a squeak.

"Yea, barely though… Are you alright?" Souta rasped out. His voice was also sore. Kagome looked into his eyes and didn't see his soul anymore. His eyes were just blank; although he smiled when Kagome said something.

"Yes, I'm alright. For now that is." Kagome said, and looked downwards.

"Kagome? I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you and I want you to try to survive. Even if I don't…" Souta said and also looked down. Kagome shot her head up.

"Souta don't say that! We are going to survive together! I love you too." Kagome said, tears running down her cheeks again. A few minutes later, Naraku came through the door with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well little girl… Now its your turn." He said and untied Kagome. He did the same thing he did to Souta, to Kagome, but faster and harder.

Five long weeks they had to put up with the constant molesting, Naraku, and; of course, Naraku's cooking. They couldn't go anywhere. Naraku constantly threatened them that if they didn't do what he told them, he would kill them. Kagome had already experienced some torture from him. Knife cuts, beatings, and gunshots being fired right next to her head, they scared her the most. They traveled around in Montana a little, to different campsites. One day, Souta got sick of everything; the molesting, the suffering, his sister's crying, everything. He decided to stand up to Naraku.

"Take off your clothes now and get in the bed." He said to Souta. Souta glared and stood in his place.

"NO! I'm not doing what you say anymore! Let me and my sister go!" He said and flicked Naraku off. Kagome gasped.

"SOUTA! He'll kill you!" Kagome yelled at Souta, begging him to not resist. Souta shook his head. Naraku glared.

"Do it, now. If you haven't realized, I have power over you." Naraku smirked a wicked smirk but Souta bravely stood his ground and shook his head.

"I will kill you. Get in the bed and take off your clothes!" Naraku yelled again. Souta shook his head and flicked him off again. Naraku suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Souta in the chest.

"SOUTA! NO!" Kagome ran to Souta's dieing body. "Please don't die big brother… PLEASE! We were supposed to make it out of here alive together remember? Please don't die… please…" Kagome muttered into Souta's bleeding chest.

"Kagome…" Souta said and spat out blood. " Kagome don't worry about me. I'm a goner. But you're still alive. You can get out of here. Remember I love you. Be strong…" Souta gasped and his body went limp. Kagome shook him… no reply.

"Souta? Souta? Souta! He's dead…" Kagome muttered and fainted.

Shortly after Souta died, Naraku had taken Souta's body and dumped it somewhere. Kagome didn't know where. Since there was only Kagome, he decided to take her out; too AmPm's and little gas stations like that. Kagome was very out of it ever since Souta had died. Her eyes were blank, she hardly said anything, and she always pouted. She didn't say anything when they went to stores because Naraku threatened that if she said anything, the same fate that fell upon Souta, would befall her.

One morning, at 2 am precisely, Naraku and Kagome went inside a Denny's in Idaho. Naraku ordered and waited.

"Dude, Kuhaku, is that the little Kagome girl that disappeared a few weeks ago?" the waitress that served Kagome and Naraku asked her little brother and co-worker, Kuhaku.

" Sango, I think that is! I'll call the police and you keep them here. Ok?" Kuhaku asked. Sango nodded.

"Got it." She said and went over to them and knelt down to Kagome. "Hey! How are you?" she asked.

"Good." Kagome said quietly.

"That's good. Would you like some crayons and coloring paper?" Sango asked nicely. Kagome nodded. Sango went and came back with the supplies, and a mask from the movie 'Madagascar'.

"Well, I see you're done with that. Would you like some dessert?" Sango asked smiling. Kagome nodded. "OK. What would you like?" she asked. Before Kagome could answer, A policeman came in and asked Naraku to come outside. Naraku obeyed.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Sango asked seriously. Kagome nodded and broke down. Sango picked her up and held her. " That's alright, Kagome. You're safe now. Naraku can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhhhh…" She whispered and let Kagome cry.

000000a few days later000000

Kagome was put in the hospital and seemed like she was doing fine. Her eyes had brightened up and she was laughing. Her Father, Kouga Higurashi, and her oldest older brother, Vance, came by and spent time with her. Her dad had told her that she was under his care now and that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. She played with some of her cousins and had a good day without worrying or thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks. She had been interviewed time and time again and they said they would check on her to make sure she was all right. But one person had caught her interest.

A woman with long black hair and violet eyes peeked through the door. "Um… Hello? Kouga? Are you in here?" She said. Kouga looked up and gasped.

"Izoyai! Oh my gosh is it really you?" Kouga said and ran out of the chair and hugged her.

"Daddy? Who is that?" Kagome asked from her bed.

"This is Izoyai. She's the Lady who got your mother and I together. How are you?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about the rest of your family. Oh, this is my son Inuyasha." She said showing a little nine-yr-old boy. He had silver hair up to his waist and cute puppy ears on his head. He had golden eyes. He looked at Kagome and went up to her bed. "Hello." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at his ears and petted them.

"AW! They're so cute! Hello. I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"AH! You like them? I'm Inuyasha." He said and Kagome giggled and nodded. The conversation went on from there.

"I have a feeling they'll get along." Kouga said as Izoyai sat down.

A few days later Kagome was released from the hospital and still continued to see Inuyasha. She received therapy, to help with what happened. It helped and she prayed every night for the souls of her mother, Mr. Shesshomaru, Slade, and Souta. Yet, throughout her days she never forgot what Souta had told her, "Be strong." And "to Survive" She was living for her brother and lost family.

000000end story000000

WELL that was it! Tell me if I'm suited for Drama and stuff. Oh, and before I forget, all the details aren't completely true. Like what they said and with Kikyo and all. But the major details of it are true. Shasta DID get rescued from a Denny's; her mother, mother's b/f, and older brother we beaten to death; her other brother, Dylan, did get killed; her oldest older brother and father did visit her in the hospital, and stuff like that.

I know that most of you people who read this never even heard of Shasta and Dylan Groene, but that's all right. I didn't want to dedicate this JUST to Shasta and Dylan. I want to dedicate it to all the kids out there who have been raped/molested, kidnapped, and abused. Like I said before, people like that who do those kind of things to the youth of the nation, future America, deserved to be locked away for a long, long, LONG time. Thank you for reading and review to tell me what you think.

Stand Alone Complex


End file.
